Adventures In Lalaloopsy Land: A New Generation
Adventures In Lalaloopsy Land: A New Generation is the full-length animated movie to The Lalaloopsy Land Movie. The movie was released in March 7, 2010. It was directed by Dale Schott, written by Peter Sauder & produced by Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert & Clive A. Smith. Contentshide Plot Voice Cast Uncredited Gallery Trivia PlotEdit Tranna True Heart and Nobita Noble Heart are the caretakers of the young Lalaloopsies and Their Cousins aboard the Cloud Clipper. As they are sailing along, a storm starts, and a red dragon blocks their way before a rainbow appears and takes them up to the sky. Assisted by the Great Wishing Star, they begin the Kingdom of Caring. The Great Wishing Star soon gives the Bears and Cousins their tummy symbols. Some time later, True Heart, with stowaway Swift Heart Rabbit inside her bag, embarks on the Lalas' first Caring Mission. Landing at a campsite on Earth, she meets a camper named Christy who feels she cannot do anything as well as her lead competitor, the boastful Camp Champ, save for marbles. She attempts to run away from the site, and her friends Krista & Joey follow suit, but the latter two end up being a little lost until Tranna invites them both to come and take care of the cubs back at the Kingdom of Caring. When they arrive, Tranna True Heart returns to Earth to help Bridgette. A bell tolls from the Caring Meter; she and Nobita suggest that Dark Heart has returned and they will both try to defeat him again should he really strike once more. Krista and Joey should never find out who he is, the two declare and they insist that their human friends now babysit the orphan cubs. In the woods near camp, Bridgette meets Dark Heart whom she falls unwittingly victim to & is later used by the villain as a tool to help him take out his evil deeds and destroy the Kingdom of Caring. As his minion, he gives her the opportunity to do what she never could do before, even cartwheels, but she has to do him a favor to pay him back: to capture every single Lalaloopsy inside his magic red bag, and forever trap them all in some secret place. Once he has fulfilled the task, he will leave Bridgette alone. Already aware of whom they will face, Tranna True Heart and Nobita Noble Heart move the Cubs to two new places: the Lalas will reside in Care-a-Lot and the Cousins will live in the Forest of Feelings . Meanwhile, without the Lalas knowing it, Dark Heart is planning to capture the whole Family, from within his secret cave beneath the camp, located inside an outhouse at the site. As he speeds off to Care-a-Lot, Bridgette is showing off her new winning abilities before the other campers, posing as the new "Camp Champ." Also treating the "losers" now badly herself. Meanwhile, the Lalaloopsy Family is getting ready to surprise Tranna True Heart and Nobita Noble Heart who are coming home from another mission, but then the Caring Meter goes awry & Dark Heart has arrived to ruin their preparation. The Lalaloopsy Friends believe he is trying to have fun, but the Star and Heart Buddies are aware of his plan and drive him off. Soon after, he stumbles near the Family, he morphs into his true form in front of them, a raging red cloud with glaring pink eyes. When he goes away, thanks to the "Lalaloopsy Stare ", Tranna True Heart and Nobita Noble Heart let the other Family members take care of caring while they are both gone to search for the villain. While Tranna True Heart and Nobita Noble Heart are gone, the rest of the Lalaloopsies and Cousins take turns going on missions to help people with Peppy Pom Poms clearing the departing bears and cousins and Noah Featherbed guiding the returning ones back in. Bea Spells-a-Lot monitors everything while Waylee Starlight uses her telescope to seek out children in need of help. As the day goes on almost none of the Lalas seem to have come back from the missions they were sent on which seemed a little weird. All of a sudden, Waylee Starlight spots Bridgette in a canoe without paddles in a lake. Bea Spells-a-Lot and Bella Hates-a-Lot go down to Earth to her rescue, only to find Kitty B. Brave already attempting to save her, but they ending up falling in the lake instead. The three then spot them flying over in rainbow rollers with Haley Galaxy and Goldie Luxe chasing behind them telling them to stop, but Dark Heart who appears out of the woods thwarts their operation and fires lighting which causes Yuki Kimono, Haley Galaxy and Goldie Luxe's car to crash in the woods. They are unaware of this and still attempt to save Bridgette. She throws a rope down to Bridgette, but she doesn't grab it, Dark Heart once again fires lighting causing the three lalas rainbow rollers to vanish. As they fall Dark Hearts magic bag catches them and they disappear. Bea Spells-a-Lot, Bella Hates-a-Lot, and Kitty B. Brave figure out that Dark Heart has made the Family disappear that way, and Bridgette has partnered with the villain. Bea Spells-a-Lot insists a conference be held inside the Hall of Hearts with the remaining Cousins. Joining them later are Yuki Kimono, Haley Galaxy and Goldie Luxe along with Krista and Joey. At this moment, there are 28 of the Family members left. Upon the arrival of Bridgette's friends and their saviours, the Family finds new hope in getting rid of their villain. Dark Heart's influence makes the campers ruin the entire place later that night. While Dawn and John help save their fellow camper while the Family looks for their lost members inside the villain's cave, but Dark Heart himself catches them and soon put the lalas in cages. Finding Bridgette, Krista and Joey tell her that, with their help, things will be back to normal soon, once they convince Dark Heart to stop hurting the Lalaloopsy Family. But she refuses their offer; it has been too late for her to get back to what she was before. Only when she reveals the damage she has done with her villain has she finally paid him back. All three, as friends, set off to rescue the Family. Dark Heart foils the Lalas' plan to get his key and unlock the cages, and puts the other Bears and Cousins inside big rubies. Tranna True Heart, Nobita Noble Heart, and the three campers have only arrived to see the Family's fate, but for Bridgette, her bargain with Dark Heart has ended, thus making it hard to put his wrath to an end. She insists Dark Heart free the Family out of their prison and at once he takes away her abilities for good. Still, because Christy saved him earlier, he warns her to "Run and save yourself" from the evil he is about to do. In an attempt to save everyone else, Tranna True Heart and Nobita Noble Heart use their Stare once more on his cloud, but while they do so, Bridgette is struck by a bolt of lightning coming from it. Using her marble throwing skills, Bridgette lets down with one of her marbles, a chandelier that has the rubies. After it crashes down, all of them return in action, joining Tranna True Heart and Nobita Noble Heart in the Stare. As Dark Heart continues to rain down lightning, he suddenly notices that Bridgette has been hit and now lies motionless. Dark Heart's rage stops and transforming himself into a boy for the last time, he comes down to her, remorseful for what he has done. He implores the Care Bears to help "...bring her back from where I sent her!", but they believe that there is nothing they can do. Dark Heart grows angry, asking them what good all their love and caring is if it cannot save Bridgette. The lalas listen, and implore anyone who cares to chant "I care!" with them. Soon, Dark Heart himself chants as well, and within a few moments, Bridgette is brought back to life. Cheers from the group are short-lived, for soon after, the quickly-collapsing cave is rid of all its bad reputation and vanishes altogether before turning back into an outhouse. Overjoyed by the change of their new friend (who once was Dark Heart), everybody runs over to the lake to have a good time with him. Later on, the campers say goodbye to the Lalas and Cousins. The former Dark Heart promises to help make the camp a fairer and better place for campers, now knowing the importance of friendship and being a "Camp Champ" when it comes to being a friend. After the Great Wishing Star's last lines, which tell the film's audience that they are world-class Care Bear "Champs." Flashbacks of the Lalaloopsy Family's childhood are seen amid the rainbow colors of the Kingdom of Caring's fountain while the song "Forever Young" plays in the background. Voice CastEdit Dark Heart/The Boy - Hadley Kay Great Wishing Star - Chris Wiggins Bridgette - Cree Summer Francks Joey - Michael Fantini Krista - Alyson Court Camp Champ - Sunny Besen Thrasher Tranna True Heart - Maxine Miller Nobita Noble Heart - Pam Hyatt Kitty B.Brave - Andrea Libman Bea Spells-a-Lot - Dawn Lee Spot Splatter Splash - Eva Almos Yuki Kimono - Ava Demary Bella Hates-a - Bob Dermer Dot Starlight - Patrice Black Goldie Luxe and Peanut Big Top - Nonnie Griffin Andy Lightbulb - Jim Henshaw Peppy Pom Poms and Crumbs Sugar Cookie - Melleny Brown Waylee Starlight and Haley Galaxy - Janet-Laine Green Playful Heart Monkey - Marla Lukofsky Noah Featherbed, Pillow Featherbed, Dusk Featherbed, and Sleepy Fairest - Gloria Figura TriviaEdit Cree Summer, Sunny Besen Thrasher and Hadley Kay, whom respectively voice Bridgette, Camp Champ and Dark Heart, also worked in the film's predecessor, The Lalaloopsy Land Movie. This movie has been regarded by many parents for the involved scary contents, including Dark Heart's evil aspects and the infamous Chandelier. Unlike its predecessor that was reissued on DVD more than once, Sony Home Entertainment will consequently not be reissuing this movie on any home media after the 2003 DVD release, similar to The Lalaloopsy Adventure in Wonderland 2009 which was never formatted on Region 1 DVD releases at all. Category:Movies Category:Animated Movies Category:New Movies